candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Teleporting to Terra
Teleporting to Terra is the seventh episode of Candy Crush Earth Saga and the seventh episode of World 1. It contains Levels 91 to 105. It is preceded by Chocolate Canyon and succeeded by Crater Cove With a mean of 3.6, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Chocolate Canyon. It has four somewhat hard - hard levels and 1 notorious very hard level, Level 99, which is considered by many to be the toughest level in World 1, followed with Level 86 and Level 180. Story BEFORE EPISODE - The scientists use the magical licorice to create a teleporter to compensate for the failure of the rocket to go back to earth. However it fails, so the bubblegum troll apologizes and gives Tiffi a candy to keep her from crying. AFTER EPISODE - Tiffi, out of anger, throws the candy into the teleporter and..... The teleporter suddenly starts working! They jump through it in excitement. New Features Teleporters ( ) are introduced in Level 91. Trends This episode starts the term "Trends" which is defined as any episode-related numerical fact and/or level type (i.e. not difficulties) that continues for 5 or more episodes in a row. * This episode continues the trend of not having more than four 4-colored levels or two-quadrant levels, and the first episode which breaks both these trends will be the episode having Level 700. (6th episode in the trend) * This episode continues the trend of not having any 4-colored Timed levels. (6th episode in the trend) * This episode continues the trend of introducing at least one new feature every episode (6th episode in the trend) * This episode is the last episode in a row to have Bubblegum Troll as a character, who escapes in the next episode. Levels LEVELS '- 92, 100, 103 '''HEXAGON LEVELS - ' 94, 99, 105 Gallery File:Level_91_CCES.png|Level 91 - File:Level_92_New.png|Level 92 - File:Level_93_CCES.png|Level 93 - File:Level_94_CCES.png|Level 94 - File:Level_95_CCES.png|Level 95 - File:Level_96_CCES.png|Level 96 - File:Level_66_CCES.png|Level 97 - File:Level_98_CCES.png|Level 98 - File:Level_99_CCES.png|Level 99 - File:Level_100_CCES.png|Level 100 - File:Level_101_CCES.png|Level 101 - File:Level_102_CCES.png|Level 102 - File:Level_103_CCES.png|Level 103 - File:Level_104_CCES.png|Level 104 - File:Level_105_CCES.png|Level 105 - Notes for Level Spawning and Teleporters * Level 97 - Candies spawn every other time the teleporter is used. * Level 98 - 1 Ingredient spawns every 15 moves, unless there are 0 of them on board. Columns 4, 5 and 6 DO NOT have teleporters as it is an editing error. Past Versions File:Level_92_CCES.png|Level 92 - - Redesigned soon after release. Trivia * This episode contains the first milestone Level 100 which is a very easy level with the celebratory theme and has fun teleporters, much like Level 97. * This episode has Level 99, which is the second level in the game rated 'Very Hard', as it is a mere copy of Level 70 in the original Candy Crush Saga, which annoyed the creator of the fanon for '''three months before nerfing. It has 6 colors and no marmalade AND is a necessary prerequisite for reaching the three digits. * Some of the Levels in this episode are Past versions of some other levels like Level 97, which is the past version of Level 66. * This is the last episode to have more than 3 chocolate levels as all further levels have 0 to 2 chocolate levels. * There are no two consecutive Jelly Levels in this episode. * This episode has Level 92, which is the first level which was completely redesigned, ditching the past design. Though Level 50 and 66 were redesigned too, their past versions were moved elsewhere, but this is not the case with this level. This is because it was much hated by the players as it was extremely luck-based.